Melting Naraku's Icy Heart
by LadySesshy
Summary: This is a NarakuxKikyo story. This is my first time writing a story with two cannons together without putting in any OCs. Well, Kikyo and Naraku may have children though, but they'll be the only OCs in this story. *Will be rewritten*


**Discailmer:**I don't own any characters in Inuyasha. They all belong to there creators. If I did, Naraku and Kikyo would still be alive and be a couple by now.

**Info:** Ok this is my Inuyasha story. I know a lot of you like Kikyo with Inuyasha, well tough break! This is a NarakuxKikyo story. This is my first time writing a story with two cannons together without putting in any OCs. Well, Kikyo and Naraku may have children though, but they'll be the only OCs in this story. I saw what Naraku was feeling for Kikyo on the anime and felt sorry for him, when I realized his true wish and thought he should of been with her. Who knows, Kikyo might could of changed Naraku for the better.

**Prologue**

Inuyasha was fighting a demon inside of a cave. The inside of it was filled with Miasma. It was said that the winner would be granted ultimate power. Miroku and Kagome were watching. Miroku was trying to get Inuyasha to stop fighting the demon cause the winner was to be made a part of a demon, called Kodoku. But Inuyasha wouldn't listen.

Kagome felt a strong aura just then. She turned around and saw Kikyo,"Inuyasha," Kikyo moaned.

Inuyasha turned around,"K...Kikyo," he said, noticing Kikyo standing as he looked up to the top of the cliff where her, Kagome and Miroku were standing. Kagome had Kirara in her arms.

Just then all the dead souls started leaving Kikyo's body,'No! The dead souls are...it must be cause I'm around that girl,' Kikyo thought, noticing Kagome standing there,'At this rate..I'll...I'll..' Kikyo never got to finish her thoughts as she fell down the cliff and hit the ground below.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed as he noticed her fall, weakly where she appeared to be unconscious. The demon Inuyasha was fighting took this chance to attack Inuyasha from behind. Inuyasha screamed in pain as the demon cut into his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Inuyasha! Run don't fight it!" Miroku tried to warn him, again.

"Not a chance! I am going to protect Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed, as he attacked the demon, with Testsaiga.

Just then Kagome sensed a piece of the Shikon Jewel nearby,'I sense a piece of the jewel. But this demon, doesn't have it. I wonder what's going on here. Anyway, I better get Kikyo out of there. Inuyasha can't fight with her around. And I know he'd never let her get hurt,' Kagome climbed down the cliff and helped Kikyo out.

"Why are you helping me?" Kikyo asked Kagome.

"Will you get it in gear already, Kikyo? Were not your enemies. Can't you see? Inuyasha's trying his hardest to protect you," Kagome told Kikyo.

"Yummy! Snack time," said the demon, approaching both Kikyo and Kagome.

"Don't you touch them! EVER!" Inuyasha screamed, getting in the demon's path and blocking it with his sword,"Kagome, get Kikyo out of here."

"Come on Kikyo," Kagome said, pulling her to her feet and leading her back up the cliff. Just then the demon striked out it's tail, knocking both Kagome and Kikyo back to the ground. Both women screamed painfully as they hit the ground.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch them?" Inuyasha, screamed in rage attacking with all his might as he cut the demon's tail off and blood gusted out everywhere.

"Oh no! If Inuyasha kills it..." Miroku said realizing what would happen.

Just then Kikyo pulled out one of her arrows,"Kikyo, what are you doing?" Kagome asked her. Kikyo ignored Kagome as she shot the scared arrow straight up into the air, breaking the spell. All of them then floating up into the air with the demon that was left and all the other dead demons.

As they floated around the mountain, Inuyasha noticed,"Naraku!" He screamed. Naraku appeared to be standing there naked, and his whole body was glowing a purplest/bluest color. All the demons started being absorbed into Naraku's body.

Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome and Kikyo fell down next to Naraku, while he absorbed the rest of the dead demons. After it was all over, Naraku powered up, his body getting stronger. But he was a little bit confused by Kikyo's actions though.

It seemed like she had been helping Inuyasha, but had actually helped him get his new body. If Kikyo had so wanted too, she could of broken his spell and destroyed him while he was weaken, but she didn't. Naraku thought this over as he put his bamboo cloak back on.

Naraku, smirking then walked over to Kikyo who laid there knocked out, and picked her up,"Don't you touch her! Not now! Not ever!" Inuyasha screamed, attacking with Testisaiga, but was blocked by Naraku's barrier, which had gotten stronger, with his new body.

"I'm confused, Inuyasha. If Kikyo's intentions were to save you, and you alone, why not simply destroy me, in my weaken condition? Instead she all but gave me this body," Naraku smirked as he held Kikyo in his arms.

"Don't flatter yourself! She did it to help, Inuyasha! Not you!" Kagome screamed at Naraku.

"Is that so? Then why, not attack me instead of breaking the spell?" Naraku asked. He still had this huge smirk on his face,"However I shell be taking my leave now. Say goodbye to Kikyo, Inuyasha. You won't ever see her again."

Naraku then flew off with Kikyo in his arms,"Get back here! KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed, sinking to his knees in defeat as he watched Naraku fly away with the weaken Kikyo in his arms. His poisonous insects followed him.


End file.
